Heartbreak
by Book Worm 1121
Summary: When Snow and Charming had to give up their child, this was one of Snow's toughest acts. She knew the outcome, but she still worried. She barely was able to hold the child, and then the baby was taken from her. Snow then understood why her step-mother had changed after the stable boy's death. The pain of loss was just too real. T for emotional pain.


The curse would change everything. The girl with the black hair, Snow White, would have to give up child, her baby. So many months of knowing, but she still wasn't ready. They planned on her going through the portal as a pregnant woman . . . but she had gone into labor. There was pain from the birth, but there was a pain from the loss of her child.

Quiet cries left her lips as she pushed harder and harder. A scream of pain slipped from her lips, the pain overwhelming her. Her forehead was batted with sweat, and blood was _everywhere._ This was normal, she was very aware, but the fear of something going wrong ate her alive. She knew her baby girl would be The Savior, but what if the prophecy was wrong. What if they wouldn't become saved.

Her husband guarded the door. Oh, she loved him so much. She was not looking forward to their departure. The two lovers may never reunite. They may never become one again, and that terrified her. She did not want to never see her true love again. She wanted to grow old with the man she had wedded. She was not ready to say the one word, goodbye. _There will come a time where the lovers would find each other._

* * *

The child was finally born, and Snow held her child for only a moment. A moment was not enough, as the pounding of the door appeared. Her husband kissed her head, then took the baby girl in his arms. Snow knew he has to get the baby to safety, and her heart shattered at the thought of her child growing alone. She told the baby girl, Emma, goodbye. She held back the salty tears. She had to keep herself together; once her husband left the room, she could finally let the tears fall.

The man told his lover he loved her, and then he made it past the guards at the door. He held the child close to his chest, determined to succeed in having his child sent through the portal. He dodge the swords and the men who pardoned his way. The man kept his sword close to him, just in case. He didn't dar look behind him, any sight of distraction could cost him his life, and the baby in his arm.

Snow sat in the silence. She pounded the pillows around her, as she sobbed quietly. Her baby girl would grow out without her mother, just as Snow spent her years of womanhood. The woman crying had sacrificed everything for her child. Even another baby girl of another enemy. Snow knew she was wronged for giving the darkness to the Dragon Queen's daughter away. That was so damn selfish of her, but Snow was selfish. She knew she was selfish. The purest princess had murdered, given evil, and acted a brat as she grew. _Maybe this was her karma, losing her child._

* * *

The man carrying the child, came to the portal which was disguised as a wardrobe. He placed the baby in the bottom of the wardrobe. He kissed her head, as a few tears slipped from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as her heard the door open. He closed the wardrobe as he prepared for battle. He fought for his life, and that they did. The Evil Queen's guards stabbed the man, causing him to fall. He was dying. For once, he hoped the curse would come, to make sure he wouldn't die just yet.

The curse would change everything. The girl with the black hair, Snow White, would have to give up child, her baby. So many months of knowing, but she still wasn't ready. They planned on her going through the portal as a pregnant woman . . . but she had gone into labor. There was pain from the birth, but there was a pain from the loss of her child.

Quiet cries left her lips as she pushed harder and harder. A scream of pain slipped from her lips, the pain overwhelming her. Her forehead was batted with sweat, and blood was _everywhere._ This was normal, she was very aware, but the fear of something going wrong ate her alive. She knew her baby girl would be The Savior, but what if the prophecy was wrong. What if they wouldn't become saved.

Her husband guarded the door. Oh, she loved him so much. She was not looking forward to their departure. The two lovers may never reunite. They may never become one again, and that terrified her. She did not want to never see her true love again. She wanted to grow old with the man she had wedded. She was not ready to say the one word, goodbye. _There will come a time where the lovers would find each other._

* * *

The child was finally born, and Snow held her child for only a moment. A moment was not enough, as the pounding of the door appeared. Her husband kissed her head, then took the baby girl in his arms. Snow knew he has to get the baby to safety, and her heart shattered at the thought of her child growing alone. She told the baby girl, Emma, goodbye. She held back the salty tears. She had to keep herself together; once her husband left the room, she could finally let the tears fall.

The man told his lover he loved her, and then he made it past the guards at the door. He held the child close to his chest, determined to succeed in having his child sent through the portal. He dodge the swords and the men who pardoned his way. The man kept his sword close to him, just in case. He didn't dar look behind him, any sight of distraction could cost him his life, and the baby in his arm.

Snow sat in the silence. She pounded the pillows around her, as she sobbed quietly. Her baby girl would grow out without her mother, just as Snow spent her years of womanhood. The woman crying had sacrificed everything for her child. Even another baby girl of another enemy. Snow knew she was wronged for giving the darkness to the Dragon Queen's daughter away. That was so damn selfish of her, but Snow was selfish. She knew she was selfish. The purest princess had murdered, given evil, and acted a brat as she grew. _Maybe this was her karma, losing her child._

* * *

The man carrying the child, came to the portal which was disguised as a wardrobe. He placed the baby in the bottom of the wardrobe. He kissed her head, as a few tears slipped from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as her heard the door open. He closed the wardrobe as he prepared for battle. He fought for his life, and that they did. The Evil Queen's guards stabbed the man, causing him to fall. He was dying. For once, he hoped the curse would come, to make sure he wouldn't die just yet.

Just as the man was dying, his lover felt a surge of pain. She could sense he was hurt, and she let out an agonized scream. Her scream was able to be heard outside her chambers, and her friends became worried. She was able to feel something she had never fully felt before. She felt heartbreak. She now understood why her step-mother had changed after the stable boy had died. This pain was unbearable. Snow held her chest, as the soft cries slipped out her lips. _And just like her lover, she hoped the curse would strike, she wanted to forget the unbearable pain._


End file.
